Cuenta Regresiva
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Yami es un detective que ahora debera de resolver un caso dificil, el secuestro de su hermano menor Yugi -Editado-
1. el secuestro

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Capítulo 1: El secuestro**

En las calles de Domino estaba ocurriendo una persecución, una persona huía de un joven como de 25 años aproximadamente, en los ojos color violeta de aquel joven se veía la determinación de no dejarlo escapar, a pesar de su juventud era uno de los mejores detectives, en ese momento tenía la mirada puesta en su presa, mientras tanto la persecución seguía, el joven de nombre Yami Moto saco una radio de su cinturón alertando a los demás elementos.

Yami: el sospechoso se encuentra entre la calle Colombos y East Domino.- cuando dio vuelta a la calle el sospechoso ya no estaba se había escondido.- lo perdí entre Colombos y calle central.

Las patrullas sonaban y el detective examinaba las calles con su mirada que se caracterizaba por ser fría, no permitiría que se le escapara, cuando escucho un ruido que lo alerto el cual venia de un callejón, se acercó con cautela y sin ningún miedo y el criminal al que perseguía salió de aquel callejón y comenzó a correr y la persecución comenzó nuevamente, pero esta vez con gran habilidad subiendo por encima de un coche estacionado para tomar altura se abalanzo sobre el criminal cayendo sobre él, tirándolo al piso, por más esfuerzo que hizo aquel criminal no se pudo zafar.

Yami: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Criminal: vete al diablo.

Yami: muy bien vete al diablo estas bajo arresto por intento de homicidio y robo mientras comprobamos los otros 3.

Criminal: yo no hice nada.

Yami: te creo, las personas inocentes siempre corren.- en eso una patrulla se estaciona frente a ellos con un oficial venia una mujer para identificar en ese momento a la persona que la había agredido.

Oficial: ¿es esta la persona que intento matarla señorita Ayumi?

Ayumi: si es el, es el maldito que intento matarme.

Yami: al parecer no te resulto fácil verdad vete a diablo.- usaba esas palabras para burlarse de aquel criminal.- llévenselo de mi vista.- entregándoselo a aquel oficial de policía, el arresto se había hecho, ese criminal había sido muy evasivo pero al final por un error que cometió cayó en manos de la policía.

Después del arresto el detective Yami se dirigió a su estación donde tenía que hacer el reporte del caso, al terminarlo se dirigió a la oficina de su capitán al mando y le entrego su reporte, el capitán quedo complacido, a pesar de que Yami era alguien muy joven era un buen detective, inteligente y perspicaz.

Capitán: muy buen trabajo, resolviste otro caso, te felicito, eres tan buen detective como tu padre lo fue.

El padre de Yami era un detective que murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, Yami había asumido el oficio de la familia: ser policía, sabia los peligros de aquel trabajo y los horrores a los que debía enfrentarse en algunos casos pero aun así le gustaba ser policía, le gustaba llevar justicia a los ciudadanos de Domino tal y como su padre lo había hecho.

Yami: gracias capitán, pero aún me falta mucho para parecerme a mi padre, él era un excelente detective, quiero llegar a ser tan bueno como él lo fue.

Capitán: sé que lo serás, tienes su astucia y su inteligencia, tienes apenas 1 año desde que te ascendieron a detective y eres el que resuelve más casos.

Era cierto empezó por ser patrullero luego de realizar el examen de la academia y pasar con el más alto puntaje fue ascendiendo rápidamente, escalando los rangos de la policía para al final recibir su placa dorada, ahora a pesar de su juventud era de los mejores.

Yami: capitán me retiro tengo que ir a la escuela de mi hermano, hoy habrá una junta y no quiero perdérmela.

Capitán: de acuerdo, si te llego a necesitar te llamare.- Yami asintió.

En poco tiempo Yami ya estaba en la escuela de su hermano, los profesores habían felicitado a Yugi por tener calificaciones altas, Yami estaba orgulloso de su hermano, ese día los alumnos salieron temprano de clases, Yami hablaba con Yugi y de lo orgulloso que se sentía de el por ser tan buen estudiante.

Yami: muy bien hecho Yugi sigue así y muy pronto podrás obtener una beca.

Yugi: gracias hermano.

En eso se acercaron los mejores amigos de Yugi; Joey, Tea y Tristán, Joey y Tristán como de costumbre peleándose por cualquier cosa.

Tristán: Yami podrías arrestar a Joey por molestarme.

Joey: tú eres el que está molestándome bobo, así que es a ti a quien deberían arrestar.- así siguieron los dos molestándose uno al otro, de antemano ellos sabían que el hermano de Yugi era policía.

Yami: ya basta los dos, no hay día en que no los vea peleándose.- sabía que era de juego pero aun así siempre les ponía un alto.

Tea: Yami eso es algo que no entienden, ese par siempre se pelearan por cualquier cosa.

Joey: yo no peleo, solo respondo a su comportamiento irritante.

Tristán: mira quien lo dice bobo.

Joey: a quien le dices bobo, bobo.- le da un zape.

Yami: suficiente, Joey estas bajo arresto por agresión, pon las manos atrás.- saco sus esposas e hizo como que se las ponía, Tea y Tristán, se sorprendieron con eso, Joey puso cara de regañado y Yugi se aguantaba la risa, el mejor que nadie conocía a su hermano mayor.- tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado, si no puedes pagar uno lastima, comprendes que solo estoy bromeando.- en eso lo suelta.

Joey: ¿solo estabas bromeando?- dijo un poco molesto, esa broma no le pareció graciosa.

Yami: si y mira solo así dejaste tu pelea con Tristán.

Joey: debería de darte un golpe para que no bromees de esa manera.

Yami: entonces si te asegurarías un hospedaje involuntario en una celda por 30 días y eso no es broma, agredir a un policía es un delito.

Yugi: esta vez no bromea, es un delito agredir de cualquier forma a un oficial de policía.

Joey: yo vi que te estabas riendo Yugi. ¬¬

Yugi: lo siento, es que ustedes si se creyeron eso de que mi hermano te arrestaría Joey, pero creo que esta vez sí exageraste un poquito hermano.

Yami: si también me disculpo, solo fue broma.

Joey: está bien.

Tea: el día de hoy tenemos planes, que les parece si nos vamos.

Tristán: es verdad a divertirse.

Yugi: que dices Yami ¿nos acompañas?- Yami le iba a contestar cuando escucho que su celular sonó.

Yami: diga.- la persona al otro lado de la línea hablo comunicándole noticias a Yami.- voy para allá.

Yugi: ¿Qué sucede Yami?

Yami: un loco tomo a su esposa como rehén, tratan de negociar con el pero no funciona, tendré que ir para intentar arreglar este desastre.

Yugi: quería que hoy nos acompañaras, siempre trabajas mucho.- dijo con algo de tristeza.

Yami: lo sé pero así es mi trabajo, te prometo llevarte a cenar hoy en la noche, ir al cine y cosas como las que hacíamos antes ¿Qué opinas?

Yugi: ¿enserio?

Yami: lo prometo, llegare como a las 8, trata de estar en casa para cuando regrese.

Yugi: si.- dijo emocionado.- intenta no retrasarte, estaré ahí para cuando vuelvas, cuídate.

Yami: si y ustedes cuídense.

Joey: si amigo.

Tristán: aplícale todo el peso de la ley.

Tea: ten mucho cuidado.- Yami asintió, ya que ellos no solo eran amigos de Yugi sino también de el.

Así tomaron caminos separados, Yami se dirigió a su auto y a toda velocidad se dirigió al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la agresión, a los pocos minutos llego, pudo observar como aquel sujeto tenía a su esposa agarrada por el cuello y un cuchillo en la mano amenazando con degollarla si los policías intervenían o hacían algún movimiento, el capitán de su unidad estaba ahí tratando de negociar con aquel sujeto.

Capitán: libere a la señora, no le haga daño puede pedir lo que quiera pero libere a la señora.

¿?: Esto no será así, ella me engaña y merece morir.

Yami no fue a ponerse con sus compañeros eso era perder el tiempo a su parecer, tratar de negociar con un hombre cegado por los celos, ya había visto eso antes y por lo general con un hombre así las cosas no acababan bien, así que planeo otra cosa, fue acercándose poco a poco de una manera muy sigilosa, de tal manera que sus pasos no fueran escuchados.

Capitán: ¡suelte a la señora en este mismo instante!

¿?: ¿O si no que?

En eso aquel demente sintió que ponían una mano por detrás y al voltear recibió un golpe muy duro en el rostro tirándolo al piso y logrando liberar a aquella mujer.

Yami: ¿satisfecho con la respuesta? ¿Se encuentra bien?- la mujer asintió y aquel hombre se iba a levantar cuando Yami sacó su arma y le apunto con ella.- será mejor que te quedes ahí y pongas las manos atrás de la espalda o créeme que te hare un "lindo" agujero.- al hombre no le quedo más que obedecer y Yami procedió a arrestarlo y a decirle sus derechos.- tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra en una corte legal, tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagar uno la corte le asignara uno en forma gratuita, ¿ha entendido estos derechos?- lo levanto y lo llevo a una patrulla.

¿?: Lo demandare por abuso de fuerza.

Yami: estoy esperando tipo rudo.- dijo eso con algo de sarcasmo pero más que nada burla, Yami lo metió a una patrulla.

Capitán: eso fue arriesgado.

Yami: no había tiempo para ser amables, ese hombre la hubiera matado si no hubiera intervenido, es el típico caso de un hombre enfermo de celos, que ve cosas donde no las hay.

Capitán: lo más seguro es que se quejara por brutalidad policiaca, tu padre era también muy impulsivo.

Yami: a lo que menos temo es a una demanda, y como mi padre decía, las negociaciones son buenas y siempre son de utilidad pero cuando estas no sirven hay que tomar acciones pero ser cuidadoso al ejecutarlas, solo iré a llenar los registros de esto, a hacer lo que deje pendiente y después me iré tengo un compromiso con mi hermano hoy.- con esas palabras se retira.

Capitán: está bien (pensando: se parece demasiado a su padre pero el llegara a ser mejor)

Yami fue a hacer lo que tenía pendiente logrando terminar justo a tiempo, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8, le había prometido a Yugi llegar temprano y no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer cumpliría su promesa, pero estaba por toparse con una desagradable sorpresa.

Llego a su casa, bajo de su automóvil, estaba listo para pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano como hace tiempo no lo hacía, su trabajo acaparaba casi todo su tiempo pero en esta ocasión se dedicaría a Yugi y nada más.

Se acercó a la puerta y en el momento de tomar la manija para meter sus llaves noto que la puerta estaba abierta, su instinto le decía que algo andaba muy mal, así que con cautela entro a la casa, todo estaba apagado, al encender la luz vio el desastre que se mostraba, lo único que paso por su mente era buscar a Yugi, lo busco por toda la casa pero no logro encontrarlo, lo que encontró fue una nota en todo aquel desastre, leyó lo que decía y una mezcla de tristeza e ira se apodero de él, apretó la nota con fuerza, tomo su teléfono y marco a su capitán.

Yami: capitán necesito a escena del crimen, tenemos un secuestro, una basura se atrevió a llevarse a mi hermano menor.

Con eso a Yami no le quedo más opción que esperar a los de escena del crimen, ahora tenía un nuevo caso, uno al cual dedicaría toda su vida si era necesario, el secuestro de su hermano menor, solo pensaba que al responsable lo haría pagar muy caro, pero debía apurarse ya que por lo que decía la nota no quedaba mucho tiempo, ahora era una carrera contra reloj y Yami esperaba que esto terminara bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola he aquí una nueva historia de mi loca imaginación, Yami como detective, ya verán cómo será este fic conforme avance la historia, espero que les guste, sin más que decir me despido, los veré en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. el inicio de la investigacion

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Capítulo 2: el inicio de la investigación**

Después de la llamada varias patrullas llegaron a la que ahora era escena del crimen, los detectives de escena del crimen comenzaron la investigación para encontrar pistas valiosas sobre el secuestro, Yami en esos momentos no intervenía estaba demasiado preocupado, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver y vio a su capitán ofreciéndole su apoyo.

Capitán: tranquilo lo encontraremos.

Yami: gracias por su apoyo capitán, no me puedo quedar lamentándome, debo hacer algo para encontrar a Yugi ya que según la nota no me da mucho tiempo.- dándole la nota a su capitán.

Capitán: tengo un monstruo en la cabeza, encuéntrame pronto o tu hermano estará muerto; ¿este tipo trae algo en tu contra o en contra de tu hermano?

Yami: no lo sé pero solo pienso en lo que puede estar haciéndole a Yugi en estos momentos.

Capitán: no puedes permitirte esa clase de pensamientos, lo encontraremos y ese tipo pagara por esto.

Yami: eso téngalo por seguro capitán, lo pagara muy caro.- acercándose a un detective de escena del crimen.- ¿Qué han encontrado?

Detective: en todo este desastre encontramos algo de cabello color café, estoy seguro que no es de su hermano.- mostrándole el cabello que estaba en una bolsita especial para evidencia.- así que lo llevaremos al laboratorio para identificar el ADN y si está en el sistema lo sabremos.

Yami: ¿la puerta fue forzada?

Detective: no fue forzada, yo creo que Yugi llego a casa y el criminal lo sorprendió al entrar, solo que el opuso resistencia y por ello el desastre, en el forcejeo Yugi le arranca este mechón de cabello, el tipo lo duerme y se lo lleva.

Capitán: ¿Cómo sabe que durmieron a Yugi?

Detective: por este trapo que dejo caer en el forcejeo, contiene cloroformo.

Yami: ¿algo más para poder identificar al culpable?

En la perilla de la puerta encontramos varios juegos de huellas, los pasaremos por el sistema a ver si tenemos algo de suerte.

Capitán: también lleven esta nota al laboratorio, descarten mis huellas y las del detective.- el detective de escena del crimen asintió y todos los demás seguían en la búsqueda de evidencia

Yami: juro que clavare al tipo en la pared, ahora debo apresurarme capitán, saldré para ver si alguno de mis vecinos pudo ver algo, necesito encontrar testigos.- el capitán asintió.

Así Yami salió y anduvo preguntando a sus vecinos todos le decían lo mismo que no habían visto absolutamente nada, hasta que fue a preguntar a otra casa, el señor en cuanto lo vio quiso cerrar la puerta pero Yami se lo impidió y con mucha fuerza empujo la puerta haciendo a su vecino retroceder.

Vecino: yo no vi nada.

Yami: todavía no le pregunto nada y ya quiere cerrar la puerta en mi cara, para mí eso es sospechoso, usted sabe el porqué de mi vista así que es mejor que comience a hablar.

Vecino: lo juro no vi nada.- en esos momentos noto la mirada fría de Yami, esa mirada con la cual solía ver a los criminales, su mirada era demasiado intimidante.- por favor no me mire así joven Yami.

Yami: ¿vio lo que paso hace rato en mi casa?- su mirada era tan fría que su vecino se intimido solo con eso y decidió hablar.

Vecino: vi a su hermano que iba a entrar a su casa y vi a un sujeto que se puso tras de él y lo empujo dentro de la casa.

Yami: ¿pudo ver cómo era?

Vecino: era un joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules, botas de color rojo, googles en la cabeza; lo subió a una camioneta de color blanco, es lo que recuerdo.

Yami: ¿porque si vio eso no llamo a la policía o a mí? Usted tiene mi número.

Vecino: no quise involucrarme, lo siento.

Yami: debería sentirlo, mi hermanito necesitaba ayuda y usted simplemente no hizo nada.- le dijo eso alzando un poco más su tono de voz pero después trato de calmarse.- deberá ir a la estación para dar la descripción de la camioneta y con el dibujante para dar la descripción de la persona que vio secuestrando a Yugi, es lo menos que puede hacer por él.

Con eso sale de la casa de su vecino junto con él para ir a la estación para que este diera la descripción de la persona que secuestro a Yugi.

Llegaron a la estación y Yami lo dejo con el dibujante y fue hacia la oficina de su capitán para saber que más se había obtenido de la investigación que se realizaba en su casa.

Yami: capitán ¿hay novedades?

Capitán: se está investigando todo, debes tener paciencia.

Yami: lo sé pero es que no puedo.- en esos momentos el capitán recibe una llamada.

Capitán: diga.- la persona al otro lado comenzó a hablar y por la expresión que el capitán puso en su rostro no era nada agradable lo que decía así que puso el altavoz para que Yami escuchara.

¿?: Dígale al detective Yami que es mejor que se apresure o la única manera en que vera a su hermano será en una bolsa para cadáveres.- la voz se escuchaba distorsionada y Yami al escuchar eso decide hablar.

Yami: maldito deja en libertad a mi hermano él no te ha hecho nada.

¿?: Yami estabas escuchando, bueno apresúrate ya quiero volver a verte.

Yami: ¿volver a verme? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

¿?: Tú y yo ya nos conocemos pero tú eres el detective, investiga y ya veras, tu hermano pagara por lo que tú me hiciste, prefiero dañarte de esta manera que físicamente, pero apresúrate que ya no te queda mucho tiempo, jajajaja.- con eso último cuelga.

Yami: esto lo confirma es una venganza en mi contra y decidió usar a Yugi en su sucio juego

Capitán: eso parece.- el capitán cuelga el teléfono (todavía lo tenía en las manos) y vuelve a tomarlo y marca un numero.- si necesito con urgencia que investiguen el número del cual estoy llamando, una llamada se recibió hace 1 minuto necesito que se rastree el número del cual provino la llamada.- la persona al otro lado le dijo algo al capitán.- si esperare; no te preocupes en unos minutos sabremos de donde vino la llamada.- pasaron unos minutos y el capitán recibió la respuesta del otro lado de la línea pero por el gesto de desagrado que puso no eran buenas noticias.- gracias.- colgó el teléfono.- el número por el cual llamaron era un teléfono de prepago.

Yami: rayos no es rastreable, esa víbora lo tiene todo muy bien pensado.

Capitán: ahora son las 11 de la noche no hay mucho que podamos hacer, descansa.

Yami: no quiero descansar, quiero encontrar a ese sujeto.

Capitán: Yami necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para encontrarlo, lo vamos a encontrar, no hagas que esta petición se convierta en una orden.

A Yami no le quedo de otra si eso de "vete a descansar" se convertía en una orden tendría que obedecer ya que podría ser arrestado por insubordinación y eso no era conveniente aunque no podría descansar por la preocupación de cómo estaría Yugi, solo deseaba lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente Yami se levantó muy temprano se había quedado en la estación a descansar ya que su casa era escena del crimen, y se puso frente a una computadora al parecer investigaba, el capitán llego temprano también y vio lo que hacía.

Capitán: ¿Qué haces?

Yami: investigo, este sujeto tiene algo en mi contra, he hecho muchos arrestos y muchos en la corte han jurado vengarse de mí, quiero saber si alguno ha salido con libertad condicional, sin duda será una larga lista de muchos que me odian.

Yami investigaba en el sistema de arrestos pero ahora los criminales que él había atrapado ninguno había salido, así que decidió salir a investigar a los familiares de aquellos criminales, muchos de esos familiares lo odiaban ya que ellos veían la inocencia que para Yami no existía.

Pasaba el tiempo y Yami no tenía la menor pista así que decidió esperar un poco a la salida de la escuela, nuevo plan, investigaría a los amigos de Yugi, no se veía justo pero ellos eran los últimos que lo habían visto antes de que lo secuestraran, tal vez podrían saber algo.

Se llegó la hora de la salida Yami esperaba afuera de la escuela, a los pocos minutos logro ver a Joey, Tea y Tristán, también ellos lo vieron y fueron a saludar, aunque Yami no estaba de humor para sociabilizar.

Tea: hola Yami ¿Cómo estás?- Yami no contesto solo estaba con una mirada sumamente fría y con sus brazos cruzados.

Tristán: oye ¿Por qué Yugi no vino a la escuela?- no volvió a contestar.

Joey: ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy serio, más de lo normal.

Yami: necesito que me acompañen a la estación para responder unas preguntas.

A ellos no les gusto la seriedad y la frialdad con la que Yami hablo, pero Yami se limitaría a decirles lo ocurrido en la estación ya que ahí era más seguro que responder sus preguntas en la calle, los chicos no tuvieron más opción que hacer lo que Yami dijo.

En todo el camino a la estación Yami estuvo muy callado. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la estación, Yami los llevo a una sala de interrogación, el capitán los vio y fue a Yami a preguntar.

Capitán: detective ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Yami: son amigos de mi hermano, los llevo para interrogar.- solo dijo eso y los llevo a una de las salas de interrogatorio ya estando dentro Yami iba a comenzar con el interrogatorio no sin antes escuchar las quejas de sus amigos.

Joey: ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Dijiste amigos de tu hermano, por si se te olvido también somos tus amigos.

Tristán: ¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy misterioso y muy callado.

Tea: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Yami: por si no lo sabían aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, ustedes se limitaran a responder a mis preguntas, así es como funciona esto.

Joey: estas siendo demasiado frio y hostil con nosotros.

Yami: eso no es importante ¿A qué hora se separaron de Yugi ayer?

Tea: no lo sé eran como las 7, estaba muy emocionado porque tú y el pasarían tiempo juntos.

Yami: ¿notaron si alguien los estaba siguiendo?

Tristán: no.

Yami: ¿En dónde estaban entre las 7 y 8 de la noche de ayer?

Joey: espera, nos estas interrogando como si fuéramos sospechosos de algún crimen.

Yami: así es, así que responde Joey, créeme esto no me gusta más que ustedes.

Joey: dejamos a Yugi en la arcada ahí nos separamos, y luego cada quien para su casa, ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti detective ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?

Yami: Yugi fue secuestrado, tengo que investigar cada paso que dio antes del secuestro y ustedes son los últimos que lo vieron así que automáticamente son sospechosos, como dije esto no me gusta más que a ustedes, pero así es como debo manejarlo, así es que se harían un enorme favor respondiendo a mi preguntas con mucha sinceridad.

Al saber el motivo de su comportamiento frio entendieron porque se comportaba así con ellos, era incomodo pero dispusieron a responder las otras preguntas de Yami, ellos no habían notado nada cuando estuvieron juntos, le dijeron a Yami lo que habían hecho antes de separarse de Yugi, y le dijeron su paradero después de dejar a Yugi en la arcada.

Terminado el interrogatorio los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarle a buscar a Yugi pero Yami se negó, en esos momentos no era conveniente meter civiles en una investigación policiaca, Yami se dirigió con ellos a la salida para escoltarlos a casa cuando algo estaba por suceder; ya estando fuera de la estación un vehículo paso lentamente, Yami se dio cuenta de eso y le pareció sospechoso así que se puso en alerta, el copiloto levanto un arma y comenzó a disparar, Yami se dio cuenta de eso justo a tiempo.

Yami: ¡cuidado al piso!

Con esa alerta él y los demás se tiraron al piso mientras aquel sujeto disparaba e inmediatamente se alejaba, pero Yami no se lo haría tan fácil así que subió al coche que les había servido de escudo y arrancando rápidamente el vehículo comenzó una persecución. Yami daba aviso por la radio a los demás.

Yami: a todas las unidades tenemos una persecución por la avenida principal de Domino, necesito apoyo, sospechoso armado repito sospechoso armado, vehículo color azul.

Al escuchar el llamado las unidades de policía disponibles se pusieron en marcha, aquello sujetos trataron de escapar pero Yami no los perdía de vista era como un halcón cazando, los seguía muy de cerca, así que desenfundando su arma y sacando su mano por la ventana apuntando con su arma disparo dando en la llanta del vehículo haciendo que este se derrapara y saliera del camino.

Los criminales salieron del vehículo para darse a la fuga a pie pero en cuestión de segundos fueron rodeados por varias patrullas y oficiales apuntando con sus armas, Yami salió de su vehículo apuntando con su arma.

Yami: no se muevan, tiren sus armas al piso y pongan las manos atrás de la cabeza, si intentan algo los demás policías dispararan, no tienen oportunidad.- aquellos sujetos supieron que no tenían oportunidad contra lo que se podría decir un escuadrón entero de policías así que tiraron sus armas e hicieron lo que Yami les pidió, Yami se acercó a ellos y los esposo.- quedan bajo arresto de por intento de homicidio de 3 civiles y un policía, vámonos y quítense las capuchas (ellos andaban con capuchas en la cabeza para que nadie los identificaran).- Yami se las quito y los llevo a una patrulla para llevarlos a la estación e interrogarlos.

A ambos los pusieron en salas diferentes, Yami entro con el primero, un chico de cabello castaño.

Yami: Valón, detenido varias veces por robo armado y venta de droga, eres joven y aun así tienes un gran expediente.

Valón: no tengo nada que decir, quiero un abogado.

Yami: está bien, solo que estarás aquí un rato, no solo por intentar matarme y a 3 civiles inocentes sino también estarás aquí por secuestro.

Valón: no sé de qué hablas.

Yami: ¿no sabes?, pues ahora lo sabrás, el ADN del cabello encontrado en la escena del crimen coincide con el tuyo además de que tus huellas estaban en la perilla de la puerta genio, además de que hay un testigo que te vio secuestrando a un niño inocente, ni un abogado te sacara de esto así que si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que comiences a hablar antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Valón: no hablare me matarían.

Yami: y si no hablas yo te matare por llevarte a mi hermano así que ¿Para quién trabajas?

Valón no quiso hablar, Yami decidió intentar otra cosa, así que salió y se dirigió a la otra sala de interrogatorio, donde uno de sus compañeros interrogaba al otro sujeto.

Yami: Rafael, arrestado por venta de droga, saliste hace una semana y ya estás de nuevo infringiendo la ley solo que ahora en lugar de drogas te dedicas a matar.

Rafael: no tienes nada en mi contra.

Yami: que te parece conspiración para cometer un homicidio, aunque solo fueras conduciendo eres cómplice, además por lo que me dijo Valón te tengo bien asegurado.

Rafael: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Yami: que tú lo planeaste, que fue tu idea y que el solo siguió tus órdenes.

Rafael: no es cierto, ambos solo seguíamos ordenes de nuestro amo, él fue el que quiso disparar, él le dio la idea al amo de matarte, está loco.

Yami: ¿Quién es su jefe?

Detective: es mejor que lo digas, tu compañero te delato para su causa.

Rafael: tendrán que protegerme.

Yami: muy bien, no estarás en la comunidad general de la prisión, estarás en una celda aparte donde nadie podrá tocarte.

Rafael: lo que les haya dicho es mentira, nuestro amo es Dartz, él tiene algo en tu contra aunque no nos ha dicho exactamente que, el mando a Valón para secuestrar a tu hermano y nos mandó para asesinarte.

Yami: ¿Dónde tiene prisionero a Yugi?- por la expresión que Yami puso el nombre de Dartz le parecía bastante conocido.

Rafael: no lo sé, el que sabe eso es Valón, después del secuestro Dartz cambio de sitio, después nos comunicaría donde sería el nuevo lugar, a mí todavía no me lo había comunicado, es todo lo que se.

Yami: muy bien, detective termine de tomar su confesión y después llévelo a ser procesado.- el detective asintió y Yami salió de ahí.

Al salir vio que su capitán estaba ahí viendo tras el espejo de la sala de interrogatorios.

Capitán: Rafael delato a Valón después que Valón lo delato.

Yami: Valón nunca confeso, lo engañe para sacar su confesión, engaño razonable.- antes de que el capitán dijera algo Yami se retiró de ahí, fue a ver sus amigos que aún estaban en la estación, estaban en una de las habitaciones de la estación, Yami entro.

Yami: ¿Cómo están?

Tea: un poco asustados por lo sucedido pero bien.

Yami: lo siento nunca quise involucrarlos en esto.

Joey: no lo sientas tu no sabías que esto pasaría.

Tristán: sí que fue un gran susto.

Yami: este es el mundo que veo todos los días, asesinos, estafadores, violadores, un mundo donde el círculo de la violencia está siempre presente, un mundo peligroso.- dijo en un tono muy serio.

Tea: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Yami: odio a ese tipo de personas, mi padre era detective y murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, por una bala que iba para su compañero, mi padre era un gran detective y aun me falta mucho para llegar a ser por lo menos la mitad de bueno de lo que él era.

Joey: eres un gran policía, atraparas al sujeto que se llevó a Yugi.

Tristán: claro que sí, eres un detective implacable, que no se conduele por ningún criminal.

Yami: y gracias a eso Yugi tuvo que pagar, pero les prometo que lo traeré a salvo, discúlpenme, tengo cosas que hacer, veré que un policía los lleve a su casa y que tengan custodia para asegurarme que nada malo les pase, este tipo trae algo en mi contra no me arriesgare a otro atentado.

Yami salió de la habitación, para esos momento el detective ya le había sacado la ubicación del primer escondite de Dartz, Yami comenzó a hacer los preparativos para ir a catear ese primer sitio, buscar evidencia que le dijera donde estaba Yugi, Yami conocía a Dartz ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran, solo esperaba que cuando se encontraran Yugi siguiera con vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza pero he aquí el 2 capitulo, me gusto Dartz para ser el villano de este fic, Yami tiene su historia con el pero eso se verá más adelante.

Espero que les guste este fic y que dejen sus comentarios, les mando un saludo a todos los que están siguiendo este fic, sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou.


	3. una cuenta pendiente del pasado

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Capítulo 3: una cuenta pendiente del pasado**

Yami había preparado todo para ir a registrar después de que uno de sus compañeros había terminado de sacarle la información a Rafael, varias unidades se estacionaron en lo que parecía ser una bodega en el centro de la ciudad, así que sin más la unidad de escena del crimen entro a catear el lugar, Yami junto con varios oficiales aseguraron la escena, había muchas huellas en aquel lugar y también comenzaron a catear el lugar. Después de un rato no se había encontrado gran cosa hasta que uno de los oficiales encontró lo que parecía ser una habitación escondida en el fondo de aquel lugar, aquella habitación contenía una cama en el centro sin ventanas, sobre la cama había una fotografía y una nota, el oficial tomo la fotografía y después de verla llamo a Yami.

Oficial: detective creo que debe ver esto.

Yami llego enseguida después de que aquel oficial lo llamara, le entrego la fotografía y al verla comenzó a apretar su puño con tal fuerza que parecía que sangraría.

Yami: ¿Dónde encontró esto?

Oficial: en una habitación al fondo de la bodega también había una nota junto con la fotografía.

Yami: déjeme verla.- El oficial le entrego la nota a Yami quien después de leerla solo enfureció pero no lo dio a notar, en esos momentos no era lo mejor enfadarse.- revisen esa habitación que no quede ni un espacio de este lugar sin revisar, cualquier cosa tómenla aunque parezca insignificante guárdenla y llévenla al laboratorio para examinar.

Tiempo después termino el cateo en el lugar, no se había encontrado muchas cosas, solo la fotografía y la nota era la evidencia más importante que se había logrado encontrar, Yami regreso a la estación, la nota y la fotografía se las había quedado, puso esa evidencia con lo demás, no había muchas pistas pero no se daría por vencido, el capitán lo vio y se acercó para dar un comunicado a todo su personal, todos se reunieron en la estación.

Capitán: escúchenme todos a partir de este momento redoblaremos esfuerzos para encontrar a Yugi Moto, la persona que se lo llevo ya está presa pero el solo es una pieza para terminar de armar este rompecabezas, haremos esto no solo para atrapar a un criminal que no solamente es peligroso sino también por ayudar a uno de los nuestros.

Yami: Valón quien ya está bajo nuestra custodia no ha querido hablar y él es nuestra única pista para encontrar a Yugi de alguna u otra manera tendremos que hacerlo hablar, Rafael quien era en el momento del tiroteo compañero de Valón nos dio un sitio el cual ya fuimos a registrar, la mayoría de lo que se encontró está siendo examinado por el laboratorio, también encontramos esto, una fotografía donde se muestra a Yugi atado de manos y vendado de los ojos acostado en una cama también una nota que dice: **si encontraste ese sitio felicidades eres muy listo pero el tiempo se acaba para tu hermano**; para ninguno de ustedes es misterio que Yugi es mi hermano menor, Rafael menciono un nombre: Dartz, este sujeto es un mal nacido sin sentimientos y un tipo violento, yo lo conozco y esto es una venganza en mi contra, agradezco los esfuerzos que todos están haciendo.

Capitán: todo el tiempo extra se les pagara, hace dos días que ocurrió el secuestro y si lo que el detective dice es cierto entonces no nos queda tiempo para encontrar a Yugi, todos vuelvan a sus deberes.

Y así fue todos regresaron a hacer sus deberes, este era caso prioritario y todos los policías sabían del caso, y lo era aún más porque afectaba a un compañero policía, el capitán llamo a Yami su oficina.

Capitán: dijiste ahí afuera que conocías a Dartz ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Yami: usted no lo sabe pero hace tiempo en mi segundo mes como detective antes de ser transferido a esta unidad los federales me reclutaron para un caso en cubierto, mi padre había trabajado varias veces con ellos y pensaron que como yo era su hijo debía ser tan bueno como él lo fue, el objetivo atrapar a Dartz, ya antes él había estado en la cárcel pero ningún cargo se le comprobaba y salía.

Capitán: ¿Por qué?

Yami: porque los testigos o de repente tenían amnesia o sufrían "un accidente" o simplemente tendían a desaparecer, él estaba siendo investigado por el FBI y la INTERPOL por tráfico de drogas y compra y venta de esclavos en el mercado negro, todos estaban tras él, logre infiltrarme en su organización a los 4 días de que los federales me reclutaron para ese caso y poco a poco fui subiendo los rangos, logre llegar hasta él y me convertí en uno de los de más confianza de la organización, vi demasiadas cosas feas ahí y logre reunir la suficiente evidencia como para encerrarlo durante toda su vida, 4 meses dure encubierto, se llegó el momento en que tenía que dar la señal para que los federales entraran para hacer los arrestos, y así fue, arrestaron a todos incluyendo a Dartz, droga confiscada, personas que habían sido secuestradas para traficar con ellas liberadas y blancos asegurados, en ese momento el descubrió mi verdadera identidad como policía y que su organización cayo por mí.

Capitán: si lo arrestaron ¿Por qué esta libre?

Yami: porque el que lo arresto se descuidó y lo mato y así logro librarse.

Capitán: ya veo, lo arruinaste y ahora él quiere arruinarte y ataca a tu familia.

Yami: esos 4 meses fueron los más difíciles, estuve lejos de Yugi, no supe nada de el en ese tiempo, pensé que cuando regresara me odiaría por dejarlo mucho tiempo. Mis amigos se hicieron cargo de el en ese tiempo pero nunca deje de sentirme culpable.

Capitán: él no te odiaría.

Yami: si lo sé, pero este trabajo me ha mantenido lejos de él y ahora pasa esto, dependiendo de cómo termine este caso tomare una decisión, me retiro capitán hay muchas pistas que debo investigar.- Yami se retiro era hora de seguir adelante y encontrar a Dartz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar en lo que parecía ser una habitación a oscuras sin ventanas había un chico parecido a Yami estaba acostado en una cama, con las manos atadas atrás de su espalda, sus ojos estaban vendados, ya habían pasado dos días desde que ocurrió el incidente, lo recordaba, estaba entrando a su casa para esperar a su hermano mayor cuando sintió que alguien lo empujó hacia adentro de la casa, peleo hasta que aquel sujeto lo dejo inconsciente poniéndole un trapo que contenía cloroformo, dentro de sí latía la esperanza de que su hermano mayor lo rescataría, de repente se escuchó una puerta abrir y cerrar la figura de una persona se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle.

¿?: Hola amiguito

Yugi: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

¿?: Digamos que te convertiste en la pieza perfecta de mi venganza hacia tu hermano policía, me arruino y ahora yo lo arruinare, le daré donde más le duele, tú.

Yugi: él te atrapara, vendrá por mí y entonces vas a lamentarlo.

¿?: ¿Eso crees? Vaya sí que mantienes esperanza en alguien que nunca está contigo, en alguien que prefiere su trabajo que a su propia familia

Yugi: eso no es cierto, Yami no es así.

¿?: Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha dedicado realmente?- Yugi no contesto.- eso pensé, casi nunca está contigo, apuesto que cuando despiertas él ya se ha ido y cuando estas dormido él llega, casi no lo vez y ahora piensas que vendrá por ti, créeme él te prefiere fuera de su vida, yo lo conozco, conviví con él por 4 meses y se cómo es el en realidad.

Yugi: ¡cállate! No es cierto, no es cierto.

¿?: Di lo que quieras, al final eres tú mismo quien se engaña, nos vemos.- se escucharon pasos dirigidos a la salida y se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba.

Después de eso Yugi comenzó a llorar, aquellas palabras habían sido muy crueles pero una parte de ellas eran ciertas, Yami y el ya casi no convivían, la mayoría del tiempo Yami se la pasaba en su trabajo, los casos que el tenia ocupaban todo su tiempo y Yugi pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con sus amigos, era la única forma para olvidar la soledad que siempre sentía al no tener a su hermano cerca, pero lo que no creería era que Yami lo quería fuera, estaba seguro que eso solo lo decía para lastimarlo, cosa que había funcionado.

Yugi: Yami ven por mí, hermano ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito.

Susurro esas palabras con mucho dolor, quería estar con su hermano pero por ahora solo podía estar así, amarrado, lo había privado de su libertad, desde que llego ahí no lo habían lastimado físicamente sino más bien emocionalmente, diciéndole cosas crueles sobre Yami, él se negaba a creerlas pero si Yami no llegaba pronto terminaría por creerlas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la estación Yami estaba como loco investigando todas las pistas posibles, quería encontrar a Dartz, a su mente llegaban ideas de lo que podía estarle haciendo a Yugi, trataba de quitarse esas ideas pero simplemente no podía, este caso estaba afectándole, él nunca se involucraba emocionalmente en sus casos pero este era la excepción ya que se trataba de su hermano menor, también pensaba en las cosas que le haría a Dartz si se atrevía a hacerle daño a Yugi, una llamada por su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Yami: detective Moto.- lo dijo en un tono muy frio, la persona al otro lado de la línea le comunico algo y Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.- maldición voy para allá aseguren todo.

Tiempo después Yami llego a una prisión estatal, al llegar al patio vio dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

Yami: ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

Oficial: Rafael y Valón estaban en el patio cuando un hombre vestido de guardia empezó a disparar, mato a Rafael y Valón salió muy lastimado pero esta vivo, fue trasladado a un hospital, el que ve aquí es el que empezó los tiros, un guardia para impedir que siguiera le disparo y lo mato.

Yami: no me cabe duda, Dartz los mando matar porque pensó que hablaron ¿A dónde trasladaron a Valón?

Oficial: a un hospital-prisión.

Yami: muy bien deme la dirección iré a hablar con él.

El oficial le anoto la dirección y Yami se dirigió para allá de inmediato. Valón era su única pista para saber dónde tenia preso Dartz a Yugi y de una u otra manera le sacaría la información.

Al poco tiempo había llegado al hospital-prisión estatal de Domino, pidió ver a Valón y al entrar vio a Valón recostado en la cama, Valón al verlo puso un gesto de desagrado en su rostro.

Yami: veo que no te da gusto verme, bueno a mí tampoco pero tú tienes la información que necesito para encontrar a Dartz

Valón: no te diré nada, Dartz ya piensa que hable, engañaste a Rafael para que te diera información y por culpa de eso lo mataron.

Yami: después derramare lagrimas por el pero por ahora tu eres lo único que tengo para llegar a Dartz.

Valón: no traicionare a Dartz.

Yami: pero él ya te traiciono.

Valón: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yami: abre los ojos y piensa, el cree que hablaste, por ahora eres una amenaza para él, no puede arriesgarse a dejarte vivo por temor de que vayas a decir algo y conociéndolo no descansara hasta haberte matado, dime ¿Realmente quieres quedarte a proteger a alguien que quiere eliminarte?

Valón no dijo nada se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras, su vida en si ya estaba en riesgo, hablara o no de todas maneras Dartz quería eliminarlo.

Valón: está bien te diré lo que quieres saber pero con una condición.

Yami: ¿Cuál?- ya se esperaba algo así, por su experiencia un delincuente nunca hablaba si no obtenía algo a cambio.

Valón: quiero protección, tienes razón hable o no Dartz ya piensa que lo hice y lo más seguro que es me matara, quiero evitar eso, así que tendrás que protegerme o no diré nada.

Yami: muy bien hare que tengas vigilancia y me asegurare que mientras te recuperas nadie pueda tocarte, si tu información me lleva al escondite de Dartz y a encontrar a mi hermano veré la manera de que entres al programa de testigo protegido, pero solo si tu información me lleva a la ubicación de Dartz, si me engañas créeme que Dartz será el menor de tus problemas.

Valón: está bien solo no tienes por qué ponerte agresivo, cuando me lleve a tu hermano Dartz había estado en la bodega del centro de la ciudad.

Yami: ya lo sé, fuimos a registrar esa bodega.

Valón: bueno después de eso Dartz decidió cambiar de lugar, a una casa en la zona este de Domino, es una casa grande con muchas habitaciones.

Valón comenzó a darle la dirección, una vez terminando de dar la información Yami llamo a su estación y solicito a un oficial, se quedó esperando a que llegara, dio instrucciones de que no debía quitarle la vista de encima a Valón y así fue, entonces Yami fue a preparar todo lo necesario y como había dicho antes si la información que le dio Valón lo llevaba a localizar a Dartz y Yugi entonces mantendría su promesa, todo lo que dijo fue extra oficial pero vería la manera de mantener su promesa.

Se dirigió a su estación y hablo con su capitán, ambos prepararon a los equipos necesarios para ir al rescate de Yugi, nadie sabía cómo terminaría todo esto pero algo si era seguro Yugi estaría de vuelta a salvo y le haría pagar a Dartz el daño que le haya hecho a su hermanito, eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría, se acercaba el momento en que Dartz y Yami se encontrarían nuevamente y esta vez Yami se aseguraría de que Dartz quedara preso de por vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, este fic en si no será largo, para el próximo capítulo será el rescate el cual no será fácil, espero que este fic esté siendo de su agrado, cualquier cosa pueden comentar para saber en qué puedo mejorar, saludos a todos los que me leen, es todo por el momento, me despido. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. el rescate

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Capítulo 4: El rescate**

Era una habitación, un cuerpo estaba sobre una cama con sus manos atadas sobre su espalda y sus ojos vendados, el solo lloraba y rogaba para que toda aquella pesadilla pronto terminara, tenía confianza y fe en que su hermano mayor vendría a rescatarlo sin importar lo que dijera su captor sobre su hermano el aún mantenía la esperanza de que sería recatado pronto.

En aquel silencio se escuchó unos pasos aproximándose a él y una puerta abrir y cerrar.

¿?: Hola pequeño Yugi, vine a visitarte, se ve que estas muy triste.

Yugi: mi hermano va a venir por mí y no me importa lo que digas, el vendrá, sé que vendrá.

¿?: Que tierno al aferrarte a esa esperanza, pero haz lo que tú quieras, veo que te sientes mal y voy a darte algo para que olvides todo tu sufrimiento, es lo más efectivo.

Yugi: no quiero nada tuyo.

¿?: Es algo que te va a gustar y si no lo quieres por las buenas te lo daré por las malas.

Con eso aquel sujeto tomo a Yugi y lo puso boca abajo, el trataba de resistirse pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

Yugi: ¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero!- Lo tomo de un brazo y subiéndole la manga de su suéter, introdujo una aguja con un contenido extraño y así varias veces hasta que Yugi dejo de moverse, solo así lo dejo con su rostro boca abajo.- Yami ayúdame.- lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que su captor no lo escucho.

¿?: Así te sentirás mejor, descansa, jajajaja.- con esa risa salió de la habitación dejando a Yugi solo como en un principio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en las calles, ya casi oscurecía, un chico iba vestido de color negro en su totalidad, pantalón negro, chamarra de color negro, tenía puesta una gorra y lentes oscuros, se fue acercando a una casa grande y se recargo en la pared junto a un chico de cabello color rojo, aquel chico lo vio con desconfianza.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres?

¿?: Busco un conecte ¿tienes lo que busco?

¿?: Tal vez pero ya es noche está cerrado.

¿?: Entonces abre.- le dijo mostrándole un rollo de dinero.

¿?: ¿A quién tuviste que matar para conseguir ese dinero?

¿?: ¿Acaso te importa o prefieres hacer el negocio?

¿?: Tomando el dinero.- no te había visto por aquí antes.

¿?: Yo tampoco te había visto antes, vamos que tanto estas esperando.

¿?: Esta bien, sígueme.

Ambos entraron a aquella casa, ya estando adentro el chico vestido de negro empujo al chico pelirrojo contra la pared aprisionándolo totalmente.

¿?: ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? No sabes con quien te metes.

¿?: Cállate, soy policía.- mostrándole su placa y con un pequeño radio en su manga dio alerta a sus compañeros.- listo ya pueden entrar, háganlo rápido pero silenciosamente, ahora dime ¿Dónde está Dartz?

¿?: ¿Quién rayos eres tú para exigir ver al amo de esa manera?

¿?: Me llamo Yami y soy su peor pesadilla, así que mejor contesta o te romperé el brazo.- le dijo ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en su agarre.

¿?: Suéltame me lastimas.- en eso los demás elementos de la policía comenzaron a entrar, todos fuertemente armados y protegidos, Yami los vio entrar.

Yami: llévenselo, los demás busquen por toda la casa y arresten a todos los que estén aquí, yo buscare a Dartz.- dio esa orden mientras el sacaba su arma de su cinturón.

Con esa orden varios policías entraron a la casa, lo que se descubrió: toda una red preparándose para la distribución de droga, mientras sus compañeros hacían la redada Yami entraba a la casa en busca de Dartz, aquella casa era muy grande subió al segundo piso y vio que había varias habitaciones por recorrer, Yami prácticamente tiraba las puertas en busca de Dartz y Yugi.

Mientras recorría aquella casa, sintió que estaba siendo vigilado, al ver detenidamente el lugar parecía que dentro de la casa no había nadie sin embargo no se dejaría engañar por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, en un reflejo salto hacia a un lado donde se daba vuelta hacia el pasillo y cuando lo hizo una bala reboto en la pared, después una voz hablo.

¿?: Felicidades lograste dar con este lugar, tan listo como siempre y tan ágil, supiste que casi te disparaba y te quitaste antes de que pudiera atinarle a tu corazón.- Yami de inmediato reconoció la voz.

Yami: Dartz, maldito ¿Dónde tienes a Yugi?

Dartz: en un lugar en donde no lo podrás encontrar por mas bueno que seas detective Yami Moto, mejor sal de ese muro y hablemos.

Yami: ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Dartz: ¿Realmente quieres saber? Y aunque no quieras de igual manera te lo diré, lo use, me divertí con él, cuando suplicaba yo me reía de ti y cuando me canse de él lo desangre.- Yami al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse furioso y lo que más deseaba era darle un tiro en la cabeza a Dartz, en esos momentos salió del muro que lo protegía apuntando con su arma.

Yami: más te vale que por tu bien no sea así.

Dartz: que tonto saliste del muro que te protegía solo para que pudiera dispararte, bien, muere.- alzo su arma apuntándole a Yami pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Yami le disparo en la mano haciendo que Dartz soltara el arma y esta cayera hacia el primer piso dejando a Dartz totalmente desarmado y sangrando hincado en el piso por el dolor que sentía.

Yami: muy lento, ahora vas a decirme donde esta Yugi antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo.- decía mientras se acercaba a Dartz y apuntaba con su arma.

Dartz: jajajaja eres tan fácil de provocar, tendrás que buscarlo.- Dartz solo se reía de Yami y lo único que conseguía con eso era hacerlo enojar aún más.

Yami: no te parecerá tan gracioso cuando te meta una bala entre los ojos.- le dijo poniéndole su arma en la frente.

Dartz: eso no pasara.- en un rápido movimiento Dartz dio una patada en las piernas de Yami tirándolo al piso y haciendo que su arma cayera lejos de él, luego colocándose encima de Yami comenzó a darle varios golpes en su rostro, hasta que Yami le dio un golpe con mucha fuerza y así quitándose a Dartz de encima.

Cuando Dartz se le fue encima esta vez Yami lo recibió con todo lo que tenía y entre ambos comenzaron a pelear, tanto fue su forcejeo que ambos cayeron del segundo piso de la casa por el barandal, el golpe que se dieron ambos fue muy fuerte. Dartz reacciono más rápido que Yami al ver su arma así que rápidamente la recogió y se acercó a Yami que aún estaba en el piso tratando de recuperarse de la caída, así que apuntándole directamente en la cabeza y dándole una patada en el estómago y varios en la espalda para que no se moviera.

Dartz: eres un maldito policía, todo esto te pasa por arruinar el negocio de las personas, si no quieres que se metan con tus seres queridos no te metas con las personas equivocadas, ahora ya que tanto deseas ver a tu hermano cumpliré tu deseo, lo veras pero en el otro mundo, despídete detective.

En el momento que iba a jalar el gatillo para dispararle a Yami se escucharon 3 disparos por atrás los cuales dieron en la espalda de Dartz, haciendo que el cayera aun lado de Yami, Yami volteo a ver quién había disparado y se encontró con la figura de su capitán.

Yami: capitán.

El capitán se acercó a Yami ayudándole a levantarse pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor muy fuerte causado por la pelea que sostuvo con Dartz.

Capitán: ¿te encuentras bien?- Yami asintió.

Yami: no se preocupe esto no es nada.- Yami se inclinó hacia donde estaba Dartz.- dime ¿Dónde está Yugi?

Dartz: lo más seguro… es que ya… este muerto, aunque muera… yo gano detective… porque te habré quitado… lo que tu más quieres.- hablaba en pausas pero al decir lo último su cabeza cayo pesadamente indicando que había muerto.

Yami: maldito ojala ardas en el infierno.- se levantó y nuevamente aquel dolor se hizo presente.

Capitán: llamare a una ambulancia.- tomando la radio que traía en el cinturón.- soy el capitán de la unidad de crímenes mayores necesito una ambulancia, oficial herido, la necesito rápido.- recibió como respuesta la ambulancia está en camino y después volvió a guardar aquel radio en su cinturón.- una ambulancia viene en camino para tratar tus heridas.

Yami: gracias por salvarme capitán ¿Cómo les fue a los demás?

Capitán: se desmantelo toda una red que iba a distribuir miles de kilos en droga, desmantelaste esta organización por segunda vez.

Yami: me alegra pero ahora eso no es importante para mí, lo que más me importa es encontrar a Yugi, sé que tiene que estar aquí y tiene que estar vivo a pesar de lo que me dijo.

El capitán llamo a varios oficiales y dio órdenes de que comenzaran a buscar por toda la casa, Yami a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo tiraba las puertas de la casa pero no encontraba nada, ya comenzaba a desesperarse, hasta que uno de los oficiales lo llamo.

Oficial: detective tiene que venir a ver esto.- Yami se acercó al escuchar que lo llamaban.- escuche esta parte de esta habitación se escucha hueca.- dijo al dar un par de golpes y escucharse hueco.- parece que es una especie de puerta, solo que no se mueve.

Yami: traigan herramientas y tiren ese muro o puerta o lo que sea.

Y así se hizo, varios oficiales trajeron herramientas y comenzaron a desmantelar aquel muro que se escuchaba hueco, cuando terminaron de tirarlo se descubrió una especie de escalera, Yami, el capitán y varios oficiales bajaron por ahí, al terminar de bajar las escaleras vieron una puerta la cual estaba cerrada con llave, cosa que a Yami no le importó ya que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y de una sola patada logro abrir la puerta tirándola, la habitación estaba a oscuras, así que con el apagado que estaba cerca de la puerta encendió las luces encontrándose con lo que más anhelaba, Yugi recostado en la cama del centro de la habitación, estaba recostado pecho abajo con sus manos atadas sobre su espalda.

Yami: Yugi, no te preocupes ya estoy aquí, tranquilo.- dijo acercándose a él para desatar sus manos, pero al hacerlo noto que Yugi no se movía.- Yugi, respóndeme.- lo tomo de sus hombros y lo giro para después quitarle la venda y ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados, no le gusto la inmovilidad que su hermanito presentaba así que puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Yugi no le gusto con lo que se topó.- no puede ser casi no tiene pulso.

Capitán: Yami mira.- le dijo mostrándole una jeringa tirada en el piso.- el maldito lo drogo.

Yami: no, Yugi vamos responde, por favor no, te vas a poner bien, te tienes que poner bien.- comenzaba a hablarle en medio de la desesperación que sentía, así que tomo a Yugi en brazos y subió por las escaleras para dirigirse fuera de la casa donde había una gran cantidad de patrullas y el escuadrón anti narcóticos (n/a: si hay drogas esa es la unidad que se especializa en eso) que había llegado cateaba la casa encontrando más droga, justo a tiempo iba llegando la ambulancia, la cual se estaciono y Yami llevo a Yugi para que trataran la sobre dosis que presentaba, los paramédicos de inmediato atendieron a Yugi e iban a ponerse en camino hacia el hospital no sin antes que Yami le dirigiera unas palabras a su capitán.

Yami: capitán yo voy con él, no me quiero separar de él.

Capitán: adelante yo me quedo y en cuanto todo esto termine te alcanzo en el hospital.- Yami asintió.

La ambulancia se puso en marcha al hospital, Yami estaba muy conmocionado por lo que había pasado y solo rogaba por la vida de Yugi, los paramédicos trataban por todos los medios salvar a Yugi quien prácticamente ya no tenía vida debido a la sobredosis que presentaba.

Llegaron rápido al hospital y bajaron a Yugi de la ambulancia para dirigirse a la sala de urgencias, Yami no se había separado de Yugi hasta el momento en que entraron a la sala de urgencias los doctores y las enfermeras para intentar salvarlo.

Yami: ¡Yugi se fuerte! ¡Yo estaré aquí a tu lado! ¡Se fuerte!

Yami esperaba que Yugi lo hubiera escuchado, ahora no le quedaba más que esperar, ahora solo se aferraba a la vida de Yugi, había logrado encontrarlo pero no en muy buenas condiciones, no se lo perdonaría nunca si Yugi moría, la venganza que Dartz efectuó en su contra llego demasiado lejos, ahora solo podía rezar y pedir para que Yugi se salvara, Yami se culpaba por lo que había pasado, Yugi no era culpable de los problemas que él tenía como detective; se sentó a esperar en la sala de espera con la mirada baja, tenía muchas ganas de llorar y eso era algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo porque nunca tenía un motivo para hacerlo pero ahora era diferente la tristeza lo invadía, rezaba para que al final de todo el doctor saliera con buenas noticias y así poder cerrar este caso y olvidarlo como si nunca hubiera pasado, Yugi era fuerte y confiaba en que se recuperaría pero por ahora solo el tiempo lo decidiría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos los que han seguido esta historia, el siguiente capítulo será el final de esta historia, como dije no es un fanfic muy largo pero interesante al menos eso creo, agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia, en el último capítulo se verá la decisión que Yami dijo que tomaría dependiendo de cómo terminara este caso que para él fue de índole personal, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el último capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. la ultima decision

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Capítulo 5: La última decisión**

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Yugi fue ingresado al hospital por una sobredosis, Yami estaba sentado en la sala de espera rogando que su hermano menor se salvara, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente pero era mejor no saberlo ya que solo así se desesperaría más de lo que ya estaba, recordaba muy bien cuando encontró a Yugi, atado de sus manos y vendado de sus ojos, ya casi no respiraba, si hubiera tardado más lo más seguro es que su hermano ya estaría muerto, ahora los doctores hacían lo mejor para salvarlo y si aún había una esperanza se aferraría a ella.

Estando en medio de sus pensamientos, sintió una mano en su hombro al sentir el contacto volteo y se encontró con el rostro de su capitán quien le mostraba una leve sonrisa pero Yami no se la correspondió estaba demasiado preocupado como para hacerlo.

Capitán: ¿Cómo sigue Yugi?

Yami: no lo sé capitán, espero al doctor para que me diga sobre su estado, la verdad no sé qué hare si pierdo a mi hermano, él es lo único que queda de mi familia, yo solo…- el capitán lo interrumpe.

Capitán: tranquilo, no puedes permitirte esa clase de pensamientos, ten fe él va a salvarse, sabes esa mirada no la había visto en ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yami: ¿Qué mirada?

Capitán: la que tienes ahora, solo conocía 2, la mirada fría e intimidante con la que vez a cada criminal que atrapas y la otra dulce y bondadosa que solo tienes para Yugi, pero ahora una mirada de tristeza es la que adorna en tus ojos.

Yami: ¿Cómo no voy a estar triste? es la vida de mi hermano la que está en peligro, todo esto es por mi culpa.

Capitán: no te culpes por ello detective, no fue culpa tuya.

Yami: no se engañe capitán, claro que lo es, en primer lugar todo esto fue una venganza en mi contra, Dartz decidió no herirme físicamente, sabía que dañando a la persona que más quiero en este mundo me produciría más dolor que el de una herida en mi cuerpo, supo exactamente como vengarse.

Capitán: Yami no eres el primer detective cuya familia es lastimada por un jefe de los carteles que hace lo que sea con tal de vengarse de la persona que le cierra su negocio, sé que es muy doloroso, pero por ahora tienes que anteponerte ante la situación, ahora Yugi necesitara de esa fuerza que siempre has demostrado para poder salir adelante.

Yami: tiene razón capitán Yugi me necesita más que nunca y no lo abandonare, al menos ya no, él ha estado solo por mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de cambiar eso.

Capitán: tomate unos días libres, necesitaras descansar después de este caso.- Yami asintió, en esos momentos se acercó el doctor que atendió a Yugi.

Doctor: familiares del joven Yugi Moto.- al escuchar eso Yami se acercó al doctor.

Yami: doctor dígame ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

Doctor: cuando lo ingresamos a la sala de urgencias para hacer la desintoxicación de su organismo ya no respiraba, por ahora tiene funciones mínimas en el cerebro, su pulso por ahora es demasiado débil, solo responde al estímulo doloroso, por ahora la maquina es la que respira por él, es probable que su hermano tenga daño cerebral debido a la falta de oxigeno.- ese diagnóstico le cayó como una puñalada al corazón a Yami, trato de mantenerse calmado.

Capitán: ¿Qué drogas había en su sistema?- pregunto ya que Yami por la impresión no podía articular palabra alguna.

Doctor: entre las que encontramos: cocaína, heroína, antidepresivos, anfetaminas, morfina y metadona, todas mezcladas en lo que sería un coctel mortal.

Yami: ¿se va a recuperar?- su voz sonaba muy quebrada.

Doctor: es difícil saberlo, hicimos lo que pudimos pero por ahora su hermano está en coma y no sé si vaya a despertar, no quiero darle una falsa esperanza.

Yami: ¿coma?- el doctor asintió.- ¿cree que pueda verlo?

Doctor: por ahora no, mañana podrá visitarlo, con permiso y en verdad lo lamento.

Capitán: es mejor que vayas a descansar, por ahora no podrás verlo, necesitaras toda tu energía.

Yami: de acuerdo pero ¿podría descansar en la estación? Mi casa seguirá por esta noche siendo escena del crimen.

Capitán: de acuerdo.

Ambos se fueron a la estación, aunque Yami en realidad no quería irse, pero por ahora no había nada más que hacer, al llegar Yami se dirigió directo a una de las habitaciones de la estación, las cuales se utilizaban para descansar en casos muy difíciles, al entrar a una en lugar de acostarse Yami se acercó a una pared y comenzó a golpearla con toda la fuerza que tenía y a gritar por la desesperación que sentía, cuando termino sus manos sangraban por los golpes dados a la pared, cayo de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar, hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba que ya lo había olvidado.

Yami: es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa.- no dejaba de repetirlo.

Alguien desde afuera de la habitación lo observaba, era su capitán que no sabía qué hacer para hacer sentir mejor a su detective, pero por ahora Yami se estaba ahogando en la tristeza que sentía y no había nada que pudiera decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Pasó toda la noche y Yami solo pudo conciliar el sueño cuando se cansó por tanto llorar, la situación le estaba pareciendo demasiado insoportable, además de la gran culpa con la que cargaba era demasiado para él.

A la mañana siguiente Yami comenzó a despertar, sentía un gran dolor no solo en sus manos si no en todo su cuerpo, la noche anterior no se había tratado las heridas, después de haber encontrado a Yugi en ese estado sus heridas eran lo último que le importaba, así que se levantó y salió de ahí, al salir su capitán lo esperaba con una taza de café caliente.

Capitán: hola Yami ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Yami: creo que peor que ayer

Capitán: toma esto te hará bien.- dándole la taza de café.

Yami: no gracias capitán, solo iré a mi casa, me cambiare de ropa e iré al hospital.

Capitán: tenemos que hablar, en mi oficina, ahora.- ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del capitán.- no estas sabiendo manejar esta situación.

Yami: ¿A qué se refiere?

Capitán: me refiero a los golpes que le diste a la pared ayer en la noche, sé que esto es difícil pero tienes que ver la manera de poder superarlo y seguir adelante.

Yami: no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que estoy sintiendo, todo esto sucedió por mí en primer lugar.

Capitán: tendrás que aprender a superarlo.

Yami eso ya lo sé, créame no estoy de humor para sermones, se lo que hice anoche y eso fue desahogar un poco de toda la frustración que aun siento.

Capitán: esto también es difícil para mí ya que yo le prometí a tu padre que no dejaría que nada malo les pasara a ustedes dos, es lo menos que podía hacer después de…- Yami lo interrumpe.

Yami: después de que el recibió esa bala por usted.

Capitán: si, sé que sabes que yo era su compañero, el me salvo la vida a costa de la suya, si no fuera por eso no estaríamos hablando, esto es tan difícil como eso.

Yami: si es igual de difícil que aquello y usted sabe que no lo culpo por la muerte de mi padre, ya que eso es a lo que está expuesto un policía día a día pero ya vi demasiadas muertes en mi familia y ver una más seria el acabose para mí, si me permite necesito ir a mi casa con su permiso.- no dijo nada más y se fue.

Yami llego a su hogar el cual ya había dejado de ser examinado por escena del crimen, tomo una ducha, se vendo las manos y las otras partes de su cuerpo que resultaron heridas, comió algo, llamo a sus amigos para darles la noticia de que había encontrado a Yugi y después se fue directo al hospital para ver si ese día podía ver a Yugi, después de que el doctor lo autorizo entro a la habitación y vio en el centro el delicado cuerpo de su hermanito, atado a esas máquinas para que siguiera con vida, una mascarilla de oxígeno que cubría su boca y parte de su nariz, ver todo eso lo lleno de tristeza, entro y acerco una silla para sentarse junto a él y comenzó a hablarle.

Yami: Yugi, lamento por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, tu no tenías culpa de nada, ese tipo de cosas solo deberían de pasarme a mí y no a ti, en verdad quiero que sepas cuanto lo lamento, lamento no pasar el suficiente tiempo contigo, siempre demasiado ocupado trabajando como para estar contigo, cometí un error privilegiando mi trabajo sobre ti y ahora que me di cuenta de eso en verdad lo lamento, lamento haberte involucrado en una batalla que no te tocaba enfrentar, en verdad lamento todo y ahora solo me queda rezar por tu vida, sé que probablemente no me puedes escuchar yo solo quiero que te recuperes.

Se escuchó que tocaban una puerta y vio a sus amigos parados en la puerta.

Joey: hola Yami ¿Cómo sigue?

Yami: está en coma por sobredosis, el muy maldito lo drogo y casi lo mata.

Tea: al menos está vivo, debes ser fuerte.

Tristán: estoy seguro de que lo llevaste a prisión donde se quedara para siempre.

Yami: no, el murió por 3 tiros que mi capitán le dio para evitar que me matara, si no fuera porque ya está muerto lo mataría yo mismo.- dijo apretando sus puños.

Tea: ¿y tú como estas?

Yami: eso no importa Tea, el que me importa en estos momentos es Yugi, pareciera como si solo estuviera durmiendo, pero es un sueño del cual no puede despertar.

Joey: ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

Yami: es probable que tenga daño cerebral a causa de que se quedó sin oxígeno por no sé cuánto tiempo, mi hermanito no puede sentir otra cosa más que dolor y el doctor no está seguro de si volverá a despertar, yo me aferro a que si ya que esa esperanza es todo lo que me queda.

Tea: es una esperanza a la que nos debemos aferrar todos, yo creo también de que despertara, vamos arriba ese ánimo Yami.

Yami: ¿animarme? ¿De qué maldita manera puedo animarme? ¡Mi hermano está al borde de la muerte y tú me pides que me anime, lo siento pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer!- dijo todo aquello estando muy alterado.

Tea: lo siento, no lo dije para que te enojaras.

Yami: no soy yo quien lo siente, no estoy muy bien.

Joey: tranquilo te entendemos, sé que esto es difícil para ti.

Yami: no tienen idea de lo difícil que es, todo esto se suscitó por una venganza en mi contra, esto fue un golpe bajo, desquitarse con Yugi, él no tiene la culpa de que su hermano sea un detective que es odiado por criminales, él no tenía por qué pagar por mis acciones y mucho menos por mis errores.

Tristán: amigo no te culpes por eso, sabemos que tu trabajo es así.

Yami: ustedes son los que están con Yugi más tiempo que yo, mi error fue poner primero mi trabajo antes que Yugi y ahora Yugi tiene que pagar las consecuencias de mi trabajo, él no lo merece, no es justo.

Tea: Yami nosotros sabemos cuánto Yugi te ha extrañado, aquel día estaba emocionado de que al fin los dos estarían juntos y sabemos que a pesar de todo él te ama muchísimo y sé que tu igual.

Joey: así que tienes que ser fuerte para que Yugi salga adelante ya que el dependerá mucho de ti, sabemos que juntos saldrán adelante.

Yami: si tienes razón, no pienso dejarlo, el despertara a pesar de lo que el doctor diga y podremos superar todo esto juntos, aun debo tomar una decisión pero eso será cuando todo esto realmente termine.

Pasaron cuatro meses después del secuestro y Yugi no daba señas de que fuera a despertar lo cual llenaba de tristeza a Yami, seguía en el mismo estado, inconsciente e inmóvil, cuando Yami lo visitaba se quedaba largas horas con él, sus amigos estaban con el de todo corazón al igual que su capitán quien apoyaba a Yami en lo que podía, se turnaban para cuidar de Yugi.

Yami volvió a trabajar solo que ahora dos cosas habían cambiado, la primera no les dedicaba tanto tiempo a los casos que se le presentaban como solía hacerlo ya que su atención estaba más en Yugi y la segunda, ahora cada criminal que atrapaba quedaba lastimado ya que Yami descargaba todo su enojo y frustración en ellos.

Una vez en una persecución a pie, Yami atrapo al criminal pero al hacerlo lo azoto contra la pared y lo tiro con mucha fuerza al piso para someterlo, cosa que no era necesaria pero se sentía tan furioso que no podía evitarlo, el capitán sabía que debía frenarle ese comportamiento ya que podría traerle muchos problemas, siempre había sido buen detective pero desde aquel incidente Yami había cambiado mucho.

Un día de muchos el capitán lo llamo a su oficina debía hablar con él.

Capitán: debemos hablar.

Yami: ¿Sobre qué?

Capitán: sobre tu comportamiento, date cuenta que usar exceso de fuerza puede traerte muchos problemas, has tenido suerte de que no te demandaran porque te tienen demasiado miedo como para hacerlo.

Yami: una demanda es lo que menos me importa.

Capitán: tal vez no te interese pero si sigues así no me darás otra opción más que darte de baja de la policía.- ante la amenaza de su capitán Yami no se inmuto, que fuera dado de baja de la policía era lo que menos le importaba.

Yami: que sea como deba ser, me retiro capitán iré al hospital.- se va dejando a su capitán con más que decirle, no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que le fuera a decir.

Llego al hospital y sustituyo a Joey que se había quedado a cuidarlo, después se quedó con Yugi, cada día pedía a Dios que Yugi abriera los ojos, tal vez era algo que jamás pasaría; días atrás los doctores le habían dicho de que Yugi no despertaría jamás y que era mejor desconectarlo, Yami se negó a eso diciendo que no lo había salvado solo para verlo morir, pero a veces se ponía a pensar que su hermanito no sentía otra cosa más que dolor y que tal vez eso era lo mejor, desconectarlo de los aparatos para evitarle más sufrimiento pero aun así no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para dejarlo ir, se negaba a perderlo, aquella situación era insoportable. Estaba en la habitación con Yugi observándolo con todo el dolor que aquello le producía y después de unos minutos comenzó a hablarle.

Yami: hoy el doctor me volvió a hacer la petición de que te desconectara de las maquinas que te mantienen con vida, yo no sé qué hacer, ya no quiero que sufras más, pero tampoco quiero que mueras, todo esto es tan insoportable, no sé qué haría si te pierdo, tu eres mi única familia lo único que me queda, ya he visto como los demás de nuestra familia han muerto y si te veo morir también creo que yo moriré junto a ti porque no creo superarlo, el doctor me dice que ya no despertaras que ahora eres como un vegetal, inmóvil que no puede hablar ni escuchar, no quiero pensar en eso, el solo recordar en qué condiciones te encontré solo me hace sentir enojado, frustrado y sobretodo muy triste porque no pude protegerte, he protegido a otros de personas malas pero a ti, mi propio hermano, no pude protegerte, soy todo un fracaso.- decía todo eso mientras las lágrimas bajaban en grandes caminos por sus mejillas y por más que se limpiara sus lágrimas estas parecían no querer ceder.- lo siento, no quiero llorar frente a ti pero no puedo evitarlo.

Así llego la noche y Yami no quería separarse ni un momento de Yugi, se inco a un lado de la cama de Yugi tomando su mano la cual se sentía fría, parecía que ahora Yugi solo era un muerto, pero uno que aun respiraba, Yami anhelaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón verlo despertar, pero también pedía tener las fuerzas necesarias para dejarlo ir por más difícil que pareciera.

Pasaba la noche y el cansancio venció a Yami, en todo aquel rato no había podido dejar de llorar, por lo general Yami no mostraba sus sentimientos pero ahora con la situación de Yugi se había vuelto más vulnerable y cedía fácilmente a las lágrimas; se quedó dormido a un lado de la cama de Yugi y aun dormido seguía llorando, ni en sus sueños encontraba la paz que tanto necesitaba.

En la madrugada iba suscitarse algo que los doctores no creían posible, en aquella habitación de hospital las maquinas que mantenían a Yugi vivo comenzaron a dar lecturas de un incremento de actividad cerebral, Yugi quien se mantenía inmóvil comenzó a apretar sus ojos para después abrirlos, Yugi observo aquella habitación a la cual le entraba luz y no estaba tan oscura como en la que estaba encerrado, se sentó y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, a los pies de la cama vio la figura de una persona, la observo más y la reconoció, era su hermano mayor quien al parecer dormía pero por la expresión de su rostro sus sueños no eran placenteros, se veía un poco diferente a la última vez que lo vio, más delgado, parecía un poco demacrado y vio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados, se sorprendió ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo veía llorar. Se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno que ya le comenzaba a molestar y ya podía respirar normal, ya no la necesitaba, no le gusto ver a su hermano así.

Yugi: Yami, hermano.

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Yami se abrieron instantáneamente, al levantar su cabeza se encontró con la escena que más había querido ver desde hace mucho tiempo: su hermano despierto. No salía de su asombro, los doctores le habían dicho que jamás iba a despertar y ahora veía a Yugi despierto que solamente lo miraba, no sabía si soñaba o lo que observaba era real.

Yugi: hermano ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado al ver que Yami no contestaba.

Yami: sí, estoy bien, ahora lo estoy.- en esos momentos sin poder evitarlo cedió a las lágrimas nuevamente, lo cual preocupo a Yugi, de verdad le asombraba ver a Yami llorar, y aunque Yugi no lo supiera las lágrimas de Yami eran por la más infinita felicidad de verlo despierto, Yami se acercó a Yugi y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y aunque todavía desconcertado correspondió el abrazo, era tan agradable sentir los brazos de su hermano mayor rodeándolo, hace tanto tiempo dejo de sentirlo porque Yami siempre estaba ausente pero ahora disfrutaba de aquel abrazo. De repente sintió lo frio de las lágrimas de Yami.

Yugi: hermano ¿porque lloras?- le pregunto mientras se separaba del abrazo.

Yami: por la infinita felicidad que me da al verte por fin despierto.- se llevó una manga al rostro y se limpió sus lágrimas.

Yugi: ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?

Yami: estuviste en coma por 4 meses.- Yugi se sorprendió por lo dicho.- la sobredosis en tu cuerpo fue tan fuerte que te dejo en coma, me dijeron que jamás volverías a despertar, que era mejor que te desconectara de las maquinas ya que solo lo que podías sentir era dolor, yo no podía hacer eso, yo no sabía qué hacer y me da gusto saber que se equivocaron.

Yugi: ahora lo recuerdo, ese tipo empezó a inyectarme cosas en el brazo, sabía que me rescatarías, él dijo que tú me querías fuera de tu vida que eso sería lo mejor, al principio yo no le creí pero me lo decía tanto que comencé a creerlo porque ya casi no estás conmigo, pero una parte de mí se mantenía fiel a la idea de que irías por mí, que me rescatarías y me doy cuenta que eso solo lo decía para ponerme en tu contra.

Yami: tú eres mi familia, lo más importante en mi vida, es verdad que en todo este tiempo no te lo he demostrado ya que siempre he estado ocupado en mi trabajo, pero eso va a cambiar, no volveré a anteponer mi trabajo por sobre mi familia de nuevo, es un error que no cometeré de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Yugi: ese tipo que me secuestro ¿Está encerrado por el resto de su vida verdad?

Yami: él está muerto, mi capitán lo mato antes de que el me matara, solo espero que arda en el infierno por todo lo que te hizo pasar.

Yugi: no me lastimo físicamente pero si me decía muchas cosas malas de ti. Me dijo que él te conoció por 4 meses ¿Cómo te conoció?

Yami: ¿Recuerdas cuando me ausente por 4 meses?- Yugi asintió.- en ese tiempo que no te vi, trabaje encubierto para los federales, todo era hacer que cayera la organización delictiva de él, Dartz, al final lo logre pero el escapo matando al oficial que lo llevaba en custodia, es por eso que me conoció y para su venganza decidió desquitarse contigo y en verdad lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa, eso no te correspondía, solo espero que me puedas perdonar.

Yugi: no hay nada que yo tenga que perdonarte, te quiero hermano, siempre me he sentido solo porque tú no estabas, pero me alegra que estés conmigo ahora, me alegra saber que no me abandonaste ni me dejaste morir, te quiero hermano y siempre he confiado en ti.

Yami: no te dejaría morir, en esos días que estuviste ausente fueron los más terribles para mí, siempre preguntándome si estarías bien, si te hacían cosas; esto es más insoportable de lo que te puedas imaginar, quería arrancarme la piel, cuando estaba solo a veces no me daba cuenta que estaba gritando tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas, el no saber de ti en esos días casi me mataron y ahora me alegra que estés vivo, que contra todo diagnostico saliste adelante.- le dijo derramando lágrimas.

Yugi: hermano ya no estés triste por mí, ya estoy bien, estoy vivo y ahora estamos juntos.- dijo acercando su mano a la mejilla de su hermano limpiándole sus lágrimas.

Yami: estaremos juntos, te lo prometo no volveré a dejarte solo otra vez.- le dijo eso dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue bien correspondido.

En la mañana cuando fue a revisar el doctor se encontró sorprendido por ver a Yugi despierto, realmente pensó que no volvería a despertar pero contra todo diagnostico Yugi estaba despierto y aparentemente bien, se quedó unos días más en el hospital para hacer revisiones y pruebas para asegurarse de que no tuviera algún daño en su cabeza pero Yugi estaba totalmente recuperado, sus amigos estaban felices de que hubiera despertado del coma, lo visitaban diario en el hospital, finalmente después de unos días Yugi fue dado de alta siendo escoltado por su hermano mayor que había pedido unos días libres para cuidar de su hermanito, Yugi estaba feliz por eso.

Días después Yami se presentó en la oficina del capitán, llevaba a Yugi con él, tenía que hablar con su capitán quien los recibió a los dos con gusto.

Capitán: Yugi ¿cómo has estado?

Yugi: muy bien capitán, mi hermano me ha cuidado bien.

Capitán: eso me alegra, Yami me dijiste por teléfono que tenías que hablar conmigo.

Yami: así es capitán, desde hace tiempo usted me pidió el informe sobre el caso del secuestro de mi hermano, me he retrasado pero aquí se lo entrego.- poniendo el informe sobre la mesa.- y no es lo único que entregare.- sacando su placa y su arma.- también le entrego mi placa capitán, después de pensarlo mucho tiempo he decidido que ya no seré detective, hay muchos que he atrapado que me odian y que podrían hacer lo mismo que Dartz hizo y es por eso que he decidido esto porque la seguridad de Yugi es más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa.

Capitán: ¿Renunciaras? Eres de mis mejores detectives, no puedo creer que llegaras a tomar esa decisión.

Yami: en el trabajo de policía yo me arriesgo a mucho, a morir en el trabajo o que lastimen a mi familia, es un riesgo que no correré más.

Yugi: espera hermano, ser policía es lo que más te gusta, no tienes por qué renunciar solo por mí.

Yami: es cierto que me divertía atrapar criminales, pero en el momento en que tú fuiste la victima lo divertido se terminó, no volveré a arriesgar tu seguridad y tu vida ni a dejarte solo tanto tiempo por este trabajo. Además creí que estarías feliz por mi decisión.

Yugi: es verdad que casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos pero hermano realmente no quiero que renuncies a tu carrera por mí, es verdad que lo que paso fue doloroso para ti y para mí pero tú nunca has renunciado a nada, por más difícil que todo ha parecido tu siempre has salido adelante, eres fuerte y yo te admiro por favor no renuncies me sentiría muy culpable si lo haces.

Capitán: te diré algo que solía decir tu padre, lo único que hace falta para que los malos triunfen es que los buenos no hagan nada ¿Realmente quieres quedarte viendo cómo se cometen crímenes sin hacer nada? Sé que no eres así, ser detective es lo que más te gusta.- Yami no respondió a eso, ya había tomado la decisión y ahora su hermano y su capitán querían hacer que cambiara de opinión.- podemos hacer que tu horario sea diferente así podrás pasar tiempo con Yugi y dedicarte a tu trabajo, no quiero perder a uno de mis mejores detectives ¿Qué me dices?- después de meditarlo un momento dio su decisión final.

Yami: veo que usted no aceptara mi renuncia, así que está bien organizare mi tiempo para poder pasar más tiempo con mi hermano y dedicarme al trabajo lo suficiente.

Capitán: te faltan unos días para que vuelvas, disfrútalos junto con Yugi y te veré luego detective.- Yami asintió y junto con Yugi se retiró.

Después de aquella experiencia Yami cuidaba más a Yugi, no permitiría que aquello se volviera a repetir, organizaba su tiempo de tal manera que ambos pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos, en esos días que tenia de vacaciones pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Yugi y sus amigos, ya cuando regresara estaría listo para resolver más casos sin importar que tan difíciles fueran y estaría listo para atrapar y detener a aquellos que causaran mal a personas inocentes.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el capítulo final de esta historia, este no será el único fic con Yami como detective haré unos dos más pero ya serán próximamente, agradezco a todos los que siguieron está loca historia, bueno me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente fic que se llamara la maldición, me despido. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou


End file.
